Feel My Heart
by Iku-chan
Summary: Just a little OS after Ikuto's break-free from Easter.On his birthday Amu finds him at night alone in the park.Will she be able to finally accept her true feelings and end Ikuto's life of loneliness and insecurity?


Soo...this OS is like over half a year old :'D I just kinda forgot about it a while after finishing...but I decided to upload it,I guess it didn't turn out too for any grammar mistakes&stuff,English is not my first language!;o But I hope you like it, Amuto lovers.x3

-Feel My Heart-

The falling snow flakes glistened beautifully in the glowing light,coming from street lamps, different chains of lights and more luminous sources.

The town had turned into a shiny, colorful yet cold paradise with people rushing happily through the streets,looking for presents for their beloved one's.

A now eighteen year-old teen was making his way through the crowd, trying to escape from the mass as quickly as possible. He was wearing dark grey boots, a long black coat that reached his knees and a light grey scarf was wrapped around his neck,pulled up to his nose because he couldn't stand the cold. His soft midnight blue hair was getting wet from the snow and the unique color had turned even darker from it. The alluring sapphire eyes had an empty expression and with hands in his pockets to warm them up he passed the shops, ignoring the insides and the people around him. He could feel the stares from girls but didn't even bother to look up.

Annoyed he sighed into his scarf, closing his eyes for a moment. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to go out. But it had been the only way to escape from his annoying sister who just wouldn't understand that he didn't felt like celebrating at all. Just another year had passed,just another birthday had come, it was nothing special to him. Though this year had been different from the rest of his life. He had met her. Her, Amu Hinamori.

The 13 year-old girl with the distinctive bubble gum hair and those honey colored eyes which were glowing with so much life, he always found himself dazzled by looking into them. She was the complete opposite of him: loud, annoying but in an adorable way and not someone you'd call a smart head.. She often hid her feelings as happiness,putting a cool facade on which most of the people misunderstood as her real character. But he knew better. Ikuto smirked, remembering all the times he got her flustered and screaming at him, her cool act completely gone. But she also cared for her beloved and she was the only one who could move Ikuto's heart by speaking or doing the things he exactly needed, not noticing though just how much it meant to him.

He suddenly stopped as he passed a huge Christmas tree which was situated in the middle of the shopping street. Many people already stood around it, admiring the glory it was radiating. He stared listless at the tree,

not comprehending what people would find so special about it. Actually he found it stupid, already setting up a Christmas tree when it was still over 3 weeks till that day.

He saw parents, trying to get their marveling children continue to move, laughing happily while doing so. ''How annoying.'' , he muttered into his scarf before continuing his walk.

Maybe he would think different if he have had an unproblematic childhood like this. Maybe he would be able then to recognize all the beauty the world had to offer. But his childhood ended when he was only eight years old, a little child,

not knowing at all what was going to happen to him the following years. His smile had disappeared, his eyes didn't held that shine of easiness and kindness anymore and his emotions were sealed away, he was told often enough that feelings

were unnecessary. He had continued to live a life like this, being an emotionless puppet and thinking about nothing than destroying x eggs and finding the embryo. Until the day he met Amu. He couldn't tell why it had to be

that girl but from the first moment he had seen her, he had been magically captivated by her, not knowing at first what that feeling meant because it had been the first time he had ever felt anything like this. Everyday, pictures of her would haunt in

his mind and often he hadn't been able to resist the strong urge to visit her, mostly at night though, he would just sneak into her room without waking her up and watching her sleep peacefully. Just by looking at the innocent expression that was

placed on her face, he felt a comfortable warmth rushing through his body, wishing to touch her which he'd never dared though with her being asleep.

A small smile began to form on his lips when he remembered all the times he did touch her though. She'd get embarassed every time and a cute blush would heat her cheeks up. Her stuttering and try to get angry at him would only amuse him even more. But he just knew that if she'd really disliked those moments she'd have tried harder to get away from him. He knew that getting close to her was putting her in danger, but he just couldn't control his feelings, it had been such a long time since he had felt alive again and he just didn't want to give everything up too soon. But when Easter had noticed the relation between him and the ''enemy'' he was told to stay away from her if he didn't want her to get hurt by an ''accident''. His choice had been clear, her safety was the most important thing. Though imagining staying away from her killed him inside. He showed up when she was facing an x egg and destroyed it in front of her very eyes. Knowing her reaction, he acted cold and sharp towards her. His heart ached when he heard her yell that she hated him, the burning pain eroding him from the inside, but he didn't dare to show any emotion.

Remembering that special night, Ikuto clenched his fists together, a pained expression on his face like someone had stabbed him. Why was he now having all those flashbacks anyway? Confused he shook his head, trying to clear his mind from Amu. He looked up to the way again and noticed that he had nearly arrived at his favorite place. No matter how bad he felt, once he was at the park at that special place were almost noone else used to come and playing his violin, he was able to not feel the weight of his indescribable pain anymore and it became easier to breathe. As he entered the place he recognized relieved that he was on his own. He walked up to a tree and sat down, back leaning against it. He didn't care if his clothes were going to get soaked now from the snow, even though he couldn't stand being wet and cold, he just needed some time to finally relax. Closing his eyes, his head turned to the cloudy, grey sky, feeling snow flakes landing on his face and melting. '' Just why am I not feeling any different from before...I'm supposed to be free now, right?'', he whispered to himself, voice filled with pain, confusion and anger.

In fact, Amu had freed him only three days ago from Easter and his once so cruel fate. After that terrible night he had been able to stay away from her but only for a while, he felt himself inside dying a little more with each day not seeing her.

He was angry at himself that he suddenly cared so much for a person and he knew that would only gave him more trouble to continue living. There was just no way to erase Amu from his mind, she had just captured his heart.

And so he started to visit her again, trying his best to hide it from Easter which he achieved for quite some time. A small smirk appeared on his lips, remembering the night at the amusement park and the time she let him stay in her room,

when Easter found everything out and was trying to capture him. One night, he had even confessed to her, and his heart broke apart when she just took it as a joke, not showing though but acting as if she was right.

Maybe he shouldn't have done it after Tadase had confessed to her too, only a few hours before. He silently growled by remembering him, his heart burning by knowing that Amu would never chose him because she fell for that kiddy king.

After that night he had decided to finally give up and just let Easter get him, there was no way to escape anyway so why should he even try so hard. He made fun of Tadase, letting him know that he had been

present at his confession. Tears started to form in Amu's eyes and when Tadase was gone she had an outburst and screamed at him like she had never done at any person before. He couldn't look her in the eyes and tried to act as if he wouldn't care,

his mind crying out loud though to stop that act and explain the situation to her but he just couldn't. He needed to protect her even if it meant sacrificing himself and his soul.

''Just stop already, remembering this all of sudden.'', he hissed to himself, face burying into his scarf. The empty hole inside him was getting bigger and he felt it, not knowing how to end all this. He was finally free but what should he do now? It was just impossible to forget everything that happened in the past in an instant and live now a happy life. He frowned. There was so much he'd missed the last ten years. ''If only you could be by my side.'', he murmured, Amu's hug flashing into his mind. He would never forget it, just remembering made him feel the warmth of her fragile body again. Ikuto had been simply taken back by her movement, not being able to move an inch and only staring wide eyed while she cried out for him, tears falling onto his hair. It was the first time someone had ever cried for him. Something was tearing him apart inside, not knowing how to react to this new feeling but at the same moment he felt a huge warmth rushing through his body, his heart racing faster, wishing that she'd never let go of him. This was just more than he'd ever dreamt of. A sad smile appeared on his face. ''But....just how could you be so reckless. Silly, little girl.'', he chuckled bitter. If he would have reacted, he could've killed her. It was only thanks to the bright light surrounding them and blending him that he had no chance to attack at that moment. ''If it hadn't been there... ''Ikuto bit his lip, not wanting to think any further. This was the reason Ikuto hadn't visited her yet again. Only when he came back home after the victory over Easter, lying down onto his bed he realized what could've happened to her. How could she put her live in so much danger just because of him? It was not like she loved him, right? But he loved her...and hated himself for letting her go through so much. She had been hurt way too many times because of him and he finally wanted to stop that. Even though he was free... luck would just never be on the side of the black cat of misfortune. He was scared that somehow, someone would capture him once again. It just was his destination to stay alone, every person that came close to him had been hurt in the end and it had been always his fault. He hugged his knees, hands clenched into fists as he tried to swallow down the tears that were about starting to swore to himself that he'd stay strong and never cry again. It would only show even more, just what kind of a weak and needy person he was in reality. ''But why...why does it have to be me? Why am I not allowed to be happy too?'' He closed his eyes, breathing heavy and slowly, trying to erase all the thoughts in his mind to finally get a peaceful moment. That's when he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

''I-Ikuto, is that you?'' ''That voice...'', Ikuto thought and shot his head up only to stare into a pair of honey colored eyes which glowed like fluid gold even in this darkness. ''Amu..'', he whispered, desperately wishing to pull her into a hug but resisted and put his usual smirk on. He was glad that he had been able to resist crying or Amu would've caught him. ''Yo Princess, what are you doing at this late hour here?'', he asked in a husky voice, staring into her warm eyes. Amu blushed and quickly took a few steps away, arms crossing. '' W-well I was shopping f-for presents and the p-park is a shortcut to get home. A-and stop calling me p-p-princess!!'', she exclaimed, her blush deepening.

He chuckled at her cute stuttering. ''Is that so?'', he asked slyly. ''I don't remember this way being a short cut to your house and I should know. You didn't come here to look for me, did you?'' His smirk grew wider when she only gaped at him, not being able to response. '' J-jerk, I'd never do th-that!'' He sighed, eyes narrowing to the soft white ground. ''I guess that's true.'' She gave him a confused frown when she noticed the sudden change in his voice. ''A-anyway, what are _you_ doing here in this cold, sitting on the ground. I bet your clothes are soaked wet already, you'll catch a cold idiot!'' He blinked at her before smirking once again. '' Aww Amu, don't tell me you're worried about me?'' He continued before she could respond, leaving her staring at him, mouth wide opened. '' Well Utau was annoying me to hell with this whole celebrating thing so I made a run.'' Amu cocked her head to the side. '' Celebrating? But what?''

Ikuto cursed himself silently for his sudden stupidness, he never wanted to tell Amu that it was his birthday. He grinded his teeth for a short moment before responding: '' For my...birthday.'' After a few moments he looked up at Amu, worried, because she hadn't responded for an amount of time now, just standing there like an ice sculpture. ''EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?'', she screamed suddenly, pointing a finger at Ikuto who twitched slightly, surprised by her. ''I-it's your birthday today!? And I didn't know! Ikuto, why didn't you tell me?!'' Her voice was mixed with confusion, surprise and a slight anger. ''Birthday's are nothing important to me, well at least mine. So there was no point for me in telling you.'' His eyes widened slightly when he noticed Amu's face turning into a sad expression, worry showing in her eyes.

''I-I think that birthday's are very special and should be spend with the people you love. I don't think that spending it alone is making you happy. Seriously, you should've told me. Now I....'' She blushed, narrowing her head to hide her face under her rosy bangs of hair, starting to draw small circles with her feet into the snow. '' I have no present for you and I really w-wish I d-did.'' His eyes softened as he felt the familiar warmth again, like every time when she did or said something to heal his shattered soul a bit. But he couldn't help but wonder why she would do that, just why did she care so much about him? He just couldn't accept any more of her kindness, he wasn't worth enough to receive any from this angel.

''Why....'', he slowly began, making Amu look up to him again, her blush slightly faded. ''Amu why do you think like that? Just why do you care so much about me?! After all I've put you throughཀ Damn it I could've killed you last time, idiot!!'' He screamed the last part and Amu flinched loudly. ''I-Ikuto wh-what's wrong with you? Why...of course I care about you. You aren't a bad person, Easter was just using you like a marionette and you couldn't escape on your own! A-and Death Rebel would've killed _you_ in a matter of time, of course I did everything to save you!I... didn't care at all what could happen to me at that moment. I wanted to see... your real eyes again, not those hollow, emotionless holes. They are so captivating and deep like an ocean, I-...'' She froze as she realized what she had just said, Ikuto staring at her. She quickly turned her back to him, covering her incredible blush with her hands and even feeling tears welling up.

'' Wh-wh-what did I-I just say!?, Amu asked herself confused and trembling. ''Why the hell do I think about him like that!? And why.. am I feeling so sad suddenly , just....what is Ikuto...for me..? Oh my god, I just want to die now...'' She was too embarassed to turn back so she just continued staying like this, eyes squeezed shut. Ikuto slowly got up, his legs turned numb from the cold and took a few steps in Amu's direction. ''Amu, what's wrong with you?'', he asked softly, lifting his right hand to touch her hair. He quickly pulled away when her body twitched and he heard her wince as only his fingertips had touched her. '' Why...did you say that?'', Ikuto whispered. Amu only narrowed her head even lower, her mind was too confused and scared of the answer she would get to her response. ''N-no reason...'', she stated nearly inaudible but he had heard her clearly. Ikuto's eyes darkened and he got a lump in his throat. ''I see. So this is your answer then. I said getting close to me would only hurt you. I won't let myself allow that anymore. Goodby then. And... don't bother to look for me again.''

With that he started to walk away, darkness surrounding him and everything inside turning numb and cold again. Amu shot her eyes open and panickly turned to the direction he was heading to. Noཀ This was definitely not what she wanted to tell him. She just had been too embarassed to tell him her true feelings. ''I-I-Ikuto...Ikuto...Ikuto..'', Amu whispered in a shaky voices, lips trembling. She started running to him, calling out his name and feeling tears run down her face when he simply ignored her and continued his way. '' Goddamn, just stop you idiotཀ'', she screached, her hand desperately reaching out to him. Suddenly she felt herself slip on the icy ground and before her knees made contact to it she was able to grab a corner of Ikuto's coat which forced him to stop. He turned around and looked down at the crying girl, catching her gaze for a brief moment before sighing and lowering his own body down to her, so that their heads were on the same level.

''And just what is this about, Amu?'', Ikuto questioned annoyed with looking to the ground instead at her. ''H-how can you even ask!? W-why... you can't just walk away and making it seem like I'll n-never s-see you again! Do you have any idea how much I've worried about you these past days!? I was so afraid that something might have happened to you again... Usually you would've visited me right away. Do you... maybe don't want to see me again.. am I...'' Her voice broke at her sobs becoming heavier and she covered her face out of embarassment again. Ikuto looked worried at her, his heart aching at the thought that he was hurting her again. He carefully lifted her chin up so that their eyes could meet, feeling slightly afraid of how Amu would react by his touch this time but she only looked up to him, her blush deepening. With his thumb, he slowly wiped away the tears at the corner of her eye and smiled a little as her blush even increased.

'' Do you see Amu?? All I can do is hurting you...and I don't want to do that anymore. I want you to be happy and smiling all the time. I love your smile... even though I'm not going to see it in the future anymore. So-'' He was interrupted by a hard slap which made his head turn to the right side. Ikuto put his hand on his stinging cheek, looking confused at Amu who had stopped sobbing and was breathing heavily, her right hand still raised. ''A-Amu, why did-'', he was roughly interrupted by her again. Her bangs were covering most of her face as she spoke. '' You... do you still haven't realized why I am hurt, why I am suffering so much? It's only when you're not beside me. So how can you go saying that disappearing could make me any happy!? I....I can hardly breathe without you by my side... so tell me...'' She slowly turned her head up to look at him, tears slipping from her eyes again. ''How should I possibly continue living without you?'', she ended with a smile and eyes closing.

Ikuto just looked at her in shock, he had no idea what to say. ''But..'',he began. ''What about Tada-'' Amu interrupted him again but now by covering his mouth with her small hand. ''I....I realized that my feelings for him weren't love Ikuto... I feel so much more when I'm with you... So...'' She pulled away her hand and breathed several times in and out to finally say the most important thing. Her eyes were full of warmth and love when she looked into his cerulean one's. ''I... I think...I love you Ikuto.'' With that she put his face into her cold, trembling hands and placed her lips onto his, kissing him softly.

A moment later she opened her eyes, frightened of getting rejected because he wasn't responding to her kiss. Suddenly she pulled away at the sight, gasping. Ikuto just stared blankly at her, not making any sound, mouth slightly opened and... tears were running down his cheeks. ''Ikuto...y-you're crying.'', Amu whispered. He blinked and slowly lifted a hand to his cheek. ''You're right.'', he said dazed. ''But why...why so suddenly. I swore to myself that I would never show my weak side again. Especially not to y-..'' His voice broke as he desperately tried to wipe away the tears but they wouldn't stop to fall.

''A-Amu this is just too much for me. You can't possibly... love me. I...it's my fate to stay alone...'' He covered his face with his hands and Amu could hear him sob silently. Her heart was simply breaking apart by seeing him like this. She knew now what he had gone through after his father had disappeared and she had wondered how he could possibly stay strong all those years. But now... Amu realized that Ikuto was simply broken inside. Just how must it feel, having all the pain bottled up for so long, not showing his sadness and despair to anyone, getting said that he will only bring misfortune to the people close to him... Amu just couldn't imagine how he had been able to bear with all this for so long. She wanted to be the person to console him, to fix him. ''Ikuto...'' She gently ran her fingers through his unbelievable soft yet wet hair, then grabbed his hands and slowly removed them from his face. Ikuto didn't want to look her in the eyes and kept his head down, tears dropping from his chin and falling onto his coat.

Amu let go of his hands when she got an idea. Ignoring the cold she unzipped her own coat and removed her purple scarf around her neck. With trembling hands and a blush heating her cheeks up, she put her hands on the sides of Ikuto's head and carefully pulled him to herself, his head leaning against her chest. His breath stopped when he realized their position and he caught himself blushing a little. Wasn't Amu embarassed to make such a move? ''A-Amu what-'' ''Shhhh...'', she silenced him and began to stroke the streaks of midnight blue hair. ''Ikuto I know I'm wearing a sweater but you can still feel it, right? My heart... it only beats that fast when I'm with you. How many times I tried to convince myself that I'm not in love with you... but my heart would always show me how wrong I am, almost jumping out of my chest every time I would see you again. It is your's now. Ikuto... I-I want to be there for you, be the person who comforts you, heals you... You don't have to hide your feelings, it's ok to cry and you should've done it for so long already... I just can't imagine how you were able to keep it all inside yourself this whole time. But... you have someone now. Share your pain with me and let me disburden it for you as much as I possibly can. Please just trust me and...'' She bent her head down to him and softly brushed her rosy lips against the top of his head. ''D-don't leave m-me...'', she whispered against it and Ikuto felt tears falling onto his head. His head was spinning and his breath hitched, still wondering if this all was just a sweet dream or maybe seriously reality. He got the answer when he focused on Amu's heartbeat again, which made his own race even faster than her's.

Her trembling cold fingers that were stroking his hair, the sound of her rapid heartbeat, her incredible words to him and simply being held by her tiny figure made Ikuto feel so safe and secure like never before. ''Amu...Amu...'', he whispered in a shaky voice while slowly wrapping his arms around her back and hugging the girl tightly, burrying his face into her sweater and inhaling the sweet scent of her. Tears were still slipping through his closed eyes and Amu felt her sweater getting wet but she didn't care. She was so happy that Ikuto had finally opened up to her so she just continued to stroke his midnight hair, smiling softly. A while later she recognized Ikuto's sobs becoming less and less and as there were no more tears left to fall, he unwrapped his arms around her and sat straight to gaze into his beloved honey eyes. He noticed that Amu's lips had turned blue from the cold, her body shaking now terribly without his warmth. He gently caressed her cheek with his left hand while pulling the zipper of her coat up with the other. Amu blushed at this. '' You should've told me Amu. I see that you're freezing.''

Worry was showing in his blue eyes which had turned red from the crying. His sapphire eyes, red from the crying, were reflecting worry and regret towards her. Ikuto's hand was ice cold but Amu closed her eyes and leaned in closer into it, loving the touch of his smooth and soft skin. ''You are more important at the moment..'', she murmured, her cheeks heating up again. She opened her eyes and smiled a little. ''Are you feeling better now?'' Her heart made a jump when he sent her a dazzling smile, eyes full of deep emotion. ''Never felt better in my life.'' He got up and stretched his hand out, waiting for her to grab it. She hesitated at first as she felt herself reddening again but grabbed his hand, only to be pulled up so sudden and roughly that she stumbled against him. Ikuto quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. The tips of his hair were tickling Amu's flushed face. ''This should warm you up.'', he whispered in a low voice into her ear. She squeaked and tried to struggle out, her face beet red. '' Per-pervert, l-let me goཀ'' He did, but too quickly and sudden for Amu as she surprised stumbled a few steps backwards. Smirking, Ikuto walked towards her.

''What's your problem Amu? Just a moment ago you weren't that shy...'' She crossed her arms and stared at the ground, hoping for her blush to finally fade. ''I-idiot, i-it's not like that wasn't an e-embarassing thing to d-do for m-me...'', she stuttered defensively. He stopped in front of her and carefully brought her chin up. ''And there's still something I have to tell you.'' Amu's eyes showed uncertainness and fright as she looked into Ikuto's. ''Wh-what is i-'' But Ikuto silenced her with his lips. Amu's eyes widened and she stared at Ikuto who had closed his eyes. Chills were making their way down her spine, she was shivering and couldn't control her body anymore, it just felt like jelly and she didn't know for how long her trembling legs would be able to hold her. His cold lips were incredibly soft and he tasted slightly like mint chocolate. Closing her eyes, Amu started to return the kiss, feeling Ikuto smile against her lips. His kiss was soft and gentle, almost caring but Amu also felt passion in it as he lifted his hand to caress her cheek. She tangled her hands into his midnight hair as he put his other hand behind her back to lean in closer to her. After a minute he broke the kiss very slowly, both of them blushing and breathing hard. Amu chuckled when she saw Ikuto's red face. She pointed at him as she laughed. ''Who knew _the_ Tsukiyomi Ikuto could blush too.'' He pouted but then changed his expression into a smirk. ''Only the girl I love is able to make me to.'' , he stated , the smirk grewing bigger as she gaped at him, mouth hung open. He put a finger under her chin to close it. ''That's right Amu. I love you. Since our first meeting. More than anything in this world. And I will forever.'' Tears started to form in Amu's eyes but Ikuto wiped them carefully away before they could fall. ''Enough with the crying tonight. You don't have to react the same as I did, stupid.'' He playfully stuck his tongue out to her. ''Y-You j-jerk.'', she muttered as she tried to hide her blush under her bangs again. Ikuto only smiled softly at her.

''It's getting late Amu, I think we should head home.'' Without waiting for an answer of the girl he grabbed her hand and started to pull her out of the park. ''H-hey...'', Amu tried to protest but her voice broke when Ikuto intertwined their fingers, sending her a genuine smile. She blushed and looked embarassed to the ground, with leaning her head against his arm though. They both didn't spoke a word until they arrived before Amu's home. He let go of her hand and brushed his cold slender fingers against her luscious lips. ''I'll see you in five minutes, love.'', he stated winking and before Amu could even blink he had disappeared. She sighed as she felt the stupid blush again and started walking towards the door. ''That pervert..'', she muttered under her breath as she put the key into the hole und opened the door. Relieved she recognized that her family already went to sleep. She kind of expected the sight but still gasped when she entered her room and saw Ikuto lying on her bed, legs crossed and arms under his head.

''Took you a while.'', he said smirking. ''P-pervert g-get out of my b-bed! A-and don't just invite y-yourself in like th-that!'', she huffed blushing, hands on her hips. Ikuto put a fake pout on. ''Aww Amu, why so cold? It's not like it's the first time we'll be sleeping together right?'' He winked provocatively to make Amu turn red again. She turned around, dazzled by this perverted but handsome boy in her bed. ''You can stay then I guess...'', she murmured quietly. ''B-but I need to change so get out for a moment!'' He only stretched his body lazily, yawning. ''Sorry Amu, I'm too tired to get up. But..'', he continued chuckling as he saw her glaring at him. ''I'll just turn my back to face the wall, you can change then.'' He sighed as he saw her blush increasing. ''Amu don't worry, I seriously won't peek on you. And you also trusted me the time in the bathroom, right? This is the same situation.'', he ended smirking. Amu stopped glaring at him and pouted, looking out of the window. ''Pr-promise you won't.. Seriously Ikuto, I'll kill you if you do!'' '' Stop blabbering and just start already.'', he sighed annoyed and Amu recognized that he had already turned around.

Amu only responded with a snort as she turned around to her commode to open the drawer with the pyjamas. Her eyes widened as she spotted only a few of her nightgowns and nothing else. Where did all her pyjamas gone!? With trembling hands she took out a black one which reached her knees and spaghetti straps, the other one's also wouldn't cover more. She swallowed and blushed heavily as she quickly started to undress. Nervously she glanced a few times at Ikuto to check if he really wasn't peeking. But he stayed in the same position and Amu was very grateful for that, sighing relieved every time she would check up on him. After taking out the x clips from her hair too she was finished for bed. '' I-I'm finished I-Ikuto..'', she stuttered shyly and he turned around to catch a look at her, amused by her stuttering and embarassment. ''Aww Amu, a nightgown especially for me tonight?'', he asked with a sly smirk. She shot her head up, glaring at him which didn't impressed him much. ''P-pervert a-as if! I don't know why but all my pyjamas are gone and all that was left were my n-nightgowns!'' His smirk grew wider. ''Ohh that's too bad. Well for you that is, I'm enjoying this sight quite much.'', he ended with a chuckle as Amu turned beet red again. ''That's it! You're sleeping on the floor, you stupid cat!'', she screached and pointed at the ground.

Ikuto only yawned, looking bored at her as if he wasn't listening. This only made her anger rise and she angrily stomped to her bed to push him off when she suddenly felt arms wrap around her waist. Ikuto had got up with an inhuman speed and pulled the flustered girl into a hug before she could get violent on him. She squeaked and tried to struggle out but as a result his grip on her only tightened. He nuzzled her neck and his warm breath against it made Amu shiver. His head went up a bit till his lips were softly brushing her ear. ''Amu you don't have to get embarassed in front of me. I mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend now right?'' She could feel him smirk against her ear as she tried to hold a gasp, from his hands drawing circles on her back. ''B-but...'',Amu stuttered and before she could protest Ikuto silenced her with giving her a quick peck on the lips. He smiled softly as her blush increased. ''It's ok Amu, let's go to bed.''

With that he grabbed her small hand and leaded her to it, both lying down to each other. Amu felt his strong arms around her to pull her closer to himself. Hesitating at first, she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up to his glistening eyes, wondering how she could have so much luck. Ikuto's eyes widened slightly as he noticed her expression turning into a serious, almost sad one. ''Amu, is everything alright? Did I do something wrong?'', he asked concerned and let his hand run through her pink strands of hair. She blushed and narrowed her head, staring now at his chest. ''N-no it's ok'', she stated but Ikuto knew she was lying. ''You know you can tell me anything right?'', he asked, putting her chin up. ''I-it's just...'' Amu struggled out of his hold and got up on her knees, her back turned to him. '' I don't know if this is right Ikuto. You're five years older than me, you should be interested in girls your age. Now you're eighteen already,an... an adult. It's just hard for me to believe that you fell in love with a stupid k-kid like me.'' He could tell she was trying hard to not begin to cry. ''Amu..'' He got up as well, wrapping his arms around her stomach and pulling her back against his chest. She twiched out of surprise and her breathing went heavier. '' Don't ever talk about yourself like that again.'', he whispered serious. ''You're way more mature than other girl's your age and tell me why do I have to be interested in girl's my age?'' Amu blushed, embarassed to tell him her answer. ''W-well...I'm still y-young... and those girl's.. their b-bodies are m-more-'' ''Amu, do you seriously think that this matters to me?'' He put his hand under her jaw and slowly turned her head around to make her look at him. ''You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, I'm telling the truth. You're the only one in the world who can make me happy, Amu.'' He smiled a genuine smile and kissed her forehead, as she stared at him. Suddenly, he fell back onto the bed as Amu hugged him tightly, arms around his neck. ''Just how can you be so perfect..'', she muttered embarassed into his shirt. ''I'm trying my best.'', he answered chuckling, wrapping his arms around her and rolling on the side to end up in their previous position. ''We should go to sleep now kid.'', he whispered playfully to the girl. But instead of glaring up at him, she smiled gently. ''I love you Ikuto.'', she stated and took the chance to give him a soft kiss at his startled expression. He buried his face into her hair as she nuzzled his neck, slowly falling asleep. ''I love you too..Amu.''


End file.
